What if-Assassin Can Have A Relationship?
by zerobound
Summary: The scene is from episode anime and manga chapter. What happened Tatsumi has a relationship he met before their death. Akame's relationship could have an effect on females or males who are closed to her when she was with Empire. Short scene only not a story


**Akame Ga Kill**

**Tatsumi x Sheele**

Tatsumi survives his death duel against Teigu user Zanku the Beheader and saves by Akame which they claim his Teigu **Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator**.

Tatsumi training under Sheele as he found her sleeping on the side of his bed and murmuring in her sleep which he is training under her. He found out she is really an airhead.

His training with Sheele was for Tatsumi need to swim in the riverbank by wearing full plate mail armor is Sheele specialty to training new recoups. He asks why she doesn't chore in the base. She explains to him why she can't do chores in the base. She trying to cooking, Akame got mad at for burning the meat. She cost trouble for Bulat for trying to clean. When she went shopping for mistook sugar for salt and Leone laughed at her. She tries laundry, but she put Mine with dirty clothes.

When he saw her glasses fall from her face again. He has only one thought about her right now. 'She looks beautiful without her glasses'.

She explains she grew up in the lower district in the Capital as she was clumsy and nothing she can proud of. She received a lot of insults, but she has a friend before who cheer her up. One night her ex-boyfriend came by to her house when he was drunk trying to chock her to death, but Sheele saves her with a knife and reported as self-defense. Her friend doesn't want to talk to her again. She found out the man's friends kill her parents and doing that moment found out was she goes by killing bad people making the world a better place.

Tatsumi tries to use **Spectator's** abilities called **Insight** to read Akame's mind, but nothing happened. He tries again to active one of abilities and he activates one called **Clearsight** as he got shocked to see Akame, Sheele, and Mine in their undergarments, but Spectator rejects him. He also learns from Mine that the first impression is the most important for Teigu.

He was hoping to find a Teigu can revive his two friends, but he learned the hard truth that dares no Teigu can revive the dead and that news hit his heart hard.

* * *

At night Sheele found Tatsumi outside where is Sayo and Ieyasu's grave as he is still awake. He didn't answer her as he tells on his mind. 'I didn't chance to say goodbye' as he starts to cry. She hugs him from behind in a motherly way to comfort him, but he also felt something else from heart give him a warming feeling to face the Empire as he stopped crying and he is looking at her.

"Tatsumi we should be headed..." She says as she was stopped talking when Tatsumi's kiss her on lips. "Tatsumi why did you do that and what was that for?" She asks as she was shocked by him.

He didn't responses back to her as Tatsumi jump to her to fall to the ground as his head top of her breast and she was still shocked by him.

"Sorry I don't know come to me when I did that. I just felt like my heart was repaired by you, Sheele and I don't want to let you go right now". He says as his face was on her breast as he felt her hands touch his hair as he looks at her face she was smiling at him.

"Thank you so much, Tatsumi for saying that to me". She says sweet tone to him.

He didn't need another word from her as he starts to kiss her again with passion as she except by moving their tongue in their mouth. She places her hands around him as he places his right around her head to sure won't get hurt and his left fondle her breast. Both of them never felt something like this before; before they met each. After a few minutes, they stopped kiss as they're looking at each other as she gives him a warm smile.

"Sheele can you stay let me tonight". He asks in a nervous tone with blushing as she thought of the same thing. "I don't want to be alone tonight". He asks as he is still nervous as he saw him touch his hands with her warm smile still on her face. He got his answer from her.

* * *

They went to base quite to not wake up the other from their sleep as they're holding each other hands. They got to his room as they got inside his room and she closed door quite without making a loud noise. When she turned around she saw him place his right hand back of her head as he placed his left around her wrist to full her in to kiss her and she never thought he give another surprise again.

"Sheele let do some more". He says to her as he pushes her to his door, his left hand to her right-hand push to the door as her left heel bent to it and his left boots step the tip of her white boots as he continues to kiss her by moving his tongue. "You're the best Sheele... let do it one more time". He says as his left arm around her arm and wrist as his right hand go under her cheongsam to grope her rear to continue the passionate kiss as they stopped kissing for a few minutes.

"Tatsumi let continue on the bed". She says to him as he let her go to see her near his bed as he walking to her with open arms as he started to kiss her again and she though he is going to push her to his bed as landing top of her.

He starts without disconnecting his lips from her he removes her cheongsam as he pushes her gently to his bed and he removes his upper clothes. He saw her wearing matching purple lace bra and panties as he saw them when he used the **Spectator's Clearsight**.

He is now on top of her as he removes her glasses from her face to place them on the bed. He starts to kiss with his tongue as his hands groping her breasts as his right knee touching her womanhood and her hands are holding his sheet. He stopped kissing her as his hands bring her bra up as his left-hand starts to grope right breast as his right hand is touching her panties from the outside and her hands let go of his sheet. He starts to lick her left nipple as his left hands are touching her face softly as his right-hand goes inside her panties to touch womanhood and her left hand grabbing his arm.

A few minutes he removes his hands than she bent up to let him remove her bra as he also remove her panties and he removes his remaining clothes. He places the sheet above him as he still top of her.

"Sheele, I'm going to continue?" He asks as she just nods her head. He begins by kissing her with passion as Tatsumi place his manhood inside her womanhood. "Sheele are you hurt, I can remove it". He asks as he is surprised this is her first time too.

"No I'm fine please continuing". She says as her legs are around him and her hands are above her. "So please continue my Tatsumi". She says as she gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

He understands her as his hands go to her hands to hold each other and move his hips slowly. After a few minutes, they reach their limit as the two are panting and her hands are around him.

"Tatsumi that was amazing, but next let me take over so you won't do all the work". He says in a seductive tone.

"Yes my Sheele I would love that so much". He says as fall sleeping on top of her breast.

* * *

**From episode 5 alternate episodes if that happens in the series between them.**

**A/N I thought of it a few times then forget about it. It's just short how Tatsumi can be anyone lover from his team and his enemies. I just want to write IF that ever happened to him in episodes. Also, the other one is Akame closed to her to be her lover from Zero manga series of her past and series with Tatsumi join Night Raid.**

**When Tatsumi kiss Sheele at his room door idea was from Akame Ga kill Zero when Merraid Oarburgh steals Akame's first kiss and many kisses.**

**Next is the second part of Sheele episode 6. She came back alive with Mine against Seryu and Koro.**

**Please Review and Follow**


End file.
